Famous
by Sandy Rain
Summary: Relena has a hard life but she is determined to be a sucessful through her time in college and finally mark herself strong, no distraction, just pure ambition... Heero spoilt, rich and his fame as a play boy entwines him with the unlikely.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people, i took sometime to write this, thought very hard how to actually interact with the characters and hopefully you like it. i have the basic outline of teh story in myhead so this isnt an aimless try.

Declaimer: I dont own Gundam Wing, dont really have that great brains to invent something this great and i dont earny any profit from this, if i were to it will your comments because that would be about the only thing that would keep me going on, so please review.

It was the first day of her college, but she had to be on time for work as well at around mid day because she was working the late hour shift so that she could attend most of the lectures as well. She had to have this job if it still meant working 9 hours a day and studying the rest of the remaining hours and catching 1 hour of sleep. Life definitely was not easy for her but that had never stopped her getting what she wanted.

Her broken down family had given her all the courage she needed to face the world. Facing anger and loneliness at such a young age had set her to be a woman made of stone. Nothing could penetrate the fortress that she has built around herself.

Relena looked at her lecturer who was running a slide show showing the basic organic reactions with metal oxides and acids. She had already gone through this section, she didn't want to lag behind all the other students, in fact she wanted more than to be in level with the rest of the class. She didn't want anything to ruin her chances and she doubted anything could actually make her forget the sole purpose of her life.

***flash back****

"Relena, your father and I are not going to be together anymore, we have come to understand our differences, and we have accepted the best solution is to be apart, until we settle some issues we have decided to send you away to boarding school to finish off the rest of your education"

Relene looked into her mother's eyes, there were no tears, which wasn't strange, she probably ran out of them a long time ago, though you could clearly see the dark circles due to insomnia, nights and nights of frustration and suffering and what she saw now broke Relelna even more than the trickling tears, it was defeat.

She hated the days when her parents would be at each other's throats over the slightest matters, it was like living in hell, Relena started having anger fits of her own because the stress was unbearable but then as time passed by her own outbursts were part of daily life and another new reason for both of them to point fingers at each other, what they really didn't understand was that there was a girl sitting right in front of them lonely, so lonely that she had forgotten what human companionship was, a girl who had run away from friends as soon as she made some because she wanted to hide and make sure no one knew what a miserable life she lived.

She learned the day that her father put her off to the boarding school that she had to work for herself because there was nothing that could help her, she learned to shut away from others, she couldn't get hurt anymore because there was no more space for bruising that never faded away or the pain that got worse past every second, she kept on telling herself that she hated her parents but reality was that she didn't and she couldn't let go of them and that was her reason for suffering.

As the class ended Relena packed her things and went off to meet her roommate, Hilde, one girl who actually understood Relena for who she was, because Hilde didn't have a joy ride herself in life.

"Hey Rel, I have another lecture but I was wondering whether you and I could grab a bite to eat before you went off to work".

"sure, I am starving I skipped breakfast, as well"

"tell me about it! I thought I had it rough before the program started but it's going to be hell"

"yeah Hil, I just hope my body is up for it, I don't want to be admitted to the ER just before the finals" laughed Relena.

"if you were, don't worry I bet there will be plenty of others in your batch along with you"

" so how are things at your end by the way, my crowd seems ok, but I met this woman called Dorothy Catalonia, she was nice but she seemed a little uptight, you got any idea about her"

Hilde raised an eyebrow "you mean The Dorothy Catalonia, yeah I know the scoop about her, in fact everyone who watches normal celebrity gossip TV does. She and her cousin sister Sylvia Noventa are like the Paris Hilton's of our generation, only there is like two of them, and the main reason Noventa's in college is because her daddy could pay more than the 100 times weight of her brains which still wouldn't be much, but Catalonia's got brains."

"Ok…., so any idea why she was nice to me, you don't think that she is gay?"

"oh shut up Rel, no she is not, she probably liked you cause you were not ogling at her where as everybody else would have been fighting to sit next to her, she probably thought you were some hot shot who was so used to popular people and rich folks hanging around her"

Relena looked down at her attire, simple worn down white T and a grey warehouse coat and her sad faded jeans along with her cheap pumps.

"I see what you mean".

"stop being sarcastic Rel, last time I checked the deal was you can be mean and rude to outsiders and not to your friends"

"how can I forget that, I'll be nice to you some time later I need to be at work in another 30 minutes and the bus I go in can be out run by joggers.

Relena gulped her coffee and stuffed the last crumpet and ran towards the exit with her bag dangling heavily on her side.

Hilde watched her friend's figure disappear through the door, laughing to herself. That woman is so screwed up, she thought, she needs some loosening up, but the problem was how she was to achieve this without getting herself killed.

Hilde got up after finishing the last bit of her milkshake brushed her dress for any crumbs that might have fallen and walked towards the study room, this room was for all the students when they wished to have study groups or even to have some time of their own, so they would come in and work, and also because the library didn't allow people to talk out loud.

She entered the room, it was crowded as usual but she could spot the person she was looking for anywhere, she scanned the area and spotted a long braid, she smiled to herself and walked towards the figure.

"that's surprising that you actually are there at some place before me"

The figure turned, brown eyes flashed with recognition and crinkled as he smiled.

"well what can I say I couldn't disappoint you yet again" said Duo Maxwell beaming at Hilde.

"Well I am impressed but what's the catch, because I know the reason so cannot be me"

"Well Hil I have to hand it to you, you are one smart woman and that's why I have asked you a million times to go out with me rather than just being the friend who drops by once in a while, I mean you and I babe will rock continents"

Hilde laughed "I hope not literally" she said with an evil twinkle in her eye.

"ah Hilde you broke my heart, I have such pure intents and you take me lightly" he mocked.

"anyhow, I had to meet another friend of mine before you, he was such a grouch for all his money's worth that I thought a little someone would keep him happy for a while, you know who's in town don't you?"

"no" said Hilde confused.

"Sylvia Noventa!!!! And well my friend lets say…. collects beautiful trophies"

"oh so your friends one of those rich daddy's boys who think all else is beneath him and is a numero one play boy"

"well that does actually sum it up pretty well, but he isn't all daddy's boy, he is pretty smart and he is famous for his own investments and inventions, but he is ok a guy when you get to know him"

"I believe you Duo, you have my vote 100%, anyhow enough with the crazy talk, coming to the point I was wondering if you could come over to my place for dinner, I have my roommate / best friend with me and would love some company"

"wow, sure no problem, what time?"

"at around 7.00pm would be great"

"so is this friend of yours hot?" he asked her winking.

"I don't know you can have a look for yourself, but she is not the everyday type you meet, I will warn you that"

"ok this night will be interesting" he looked at Hilde suspiciously and said "you are not trying to set me up are you, cause you know I have no eyes for any other woman but you Hilde" he sounded serious at the end of it. Hilde looked at Duo with a smile, she knew the guy has a big crush on her and she liked him too but the thing is she didn't think at the time it was the right time for a relationship so she turned him down but he has never given up.

"no, besides she is not your type, she doesn't need a relationship right now, one of those people who had shit for a life and is trying to surface, I thought you would be good company to help her out"

Duo smiled "oh, that's fine, any friend of yours is a friend of mine and I will help you in any way I can".

"thanks Duo, its just that lately she has been under so much stress that she needs a break, she doesn't realize it the stupid girl but if she goes at this rate she will end up losing her head." This statement was said more to herself than to Duo but Duo understood her concern because Hilde was once the same until Duo helped her out.

SANDU: hopefully you liked it so far, i will update the 2nd chapter soon and please review, love you guys loads.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, i am trying my very best to update, so here is CHapter two and also i dont own gundam wing, i swear..... ok now i am dperessed. And a big thanks to evryone who has read and reviewed you guys mena the world to me.

Chapter two

Relena finished work and was walking with some groceries to her apartment, she was hoping Hilde had made something filling for dinner because she could eat a whole cow right now. Usually it was Hilde who made dinner because she was home early, and Relena did breakfast, they usually shared their chores and their work times fit greatly.

She was heading down the street when she saw the smoke coming from their kitchen, she smiled, 'ah she can have a warm dinner and get some sleep because she had some early morning lectures'.

As she moved towards their doorstep she saw that there was an unknown vehicle, she didn't know of anybody who knew where she lived and no visitors ever came for Hilde as well, it couldn't be the land lord because he wasn't rich enough to own a top of the list Jaguar.

Relena walked into her apartment anxiously, and opened the door and stared right into a broad blue something…… finally focusing the distance she realized that it was somebody's torso, she looked up slowly to the giant and saw friendly features grinning goofily at her. It took her a while to actually get a response from her brain for any sort of reaction, she was far too shocked to see a stranger in her apartment let alone one with a braid!!!! Oddly though it seemed to suit him.

"Who are you?" Relena asked coldly.

"Duo Maxwell, friends of Hilde" he said holding his hand out.

Relena ignored the hand and asked "where is Hilde?"

He pointed towards the kitchen which smelled so good that Relena was having difficulty in trying to concentrate. She walked towards the kitchen and saw Hilde tossing the salad around and smiled at Relena when she spotted her.

"oh good you are home, I was wondering when you were going to turn up, what held you?"

"I went to get us some supplies… but who's the bloke in the living room?" Relena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh that's one of my long time friends and I thought it was about time we had a day off or more like a night off" she said.

"oh ok, well I don't think I gave him a proper welcome, better go back and show him my nice side" said Relena laughing.

She walked towards the living room, it wasn't far since they were in a low budget apartment it was more like three steps and a corner and tadaa you were in the living room.

Duo was examining the photographs on the mantel piece which Hilde picked out from a garage sale, most of the furniture was from garage sales, except for their couch which was left behind by the previous tenants, and they had to practically soak it in bleach to make sure everything was sterilized and to get rid of all the various range of brown patches, and the right corner looked horribly like dried blood.

"Hi I am Relena Peacecraft, sorry about earlier, I wasn't expecting anyone, so you sort of took me by surprise" said Relena smiling and extending her arm this time. Duo smiled and took her hand, he seemed not be bothered by the earlier reaction at all which made things less awkward.

"so Peacecraft huh? Are you by any chance related to the Peacecraft distributions ltd.?"

"Um yes, its my dad but my family is not close and I am emancipated, so typically I do not inherit anything and I believe he will give away what ever to charity which is perfectly fine by me."

"Oh sorry about that, didn't mean to offend you, I am a curious person and you'll have to ignore me"

"that's ok Duo, I wasn't offended. By the way how did you and Hil meet up, I don't think I have ever heard about you before? You aren't a secret admirer or someone who started stalking her and once she found out felt sorry and bought you home, are you?"

"nice sense of humor Peacecraft, no I am just a friend she looks into once in a while and knowing Hilde I bet you know how forgetful she is about her friends until they turn up in her front door step." Laughed Duo.

"Shut up Duo, you are making me sound like a selfish bitch, you know I always had a soft spot for you." Hilde was at the doorway from the kitchen she was bringing the mash potatoes finally.

"its about time, I thought ill die with starvation, you know Rel, Hil here asked me to come at 7.00 sharp and here I come on time because she gets very grouchy when I am not and I have to wait eons to be fed!!! Its not good to keep a growing adolescent hungry like that for too long they get very wild" he said winking at Hilde.

Relena was watching the pair, she definitely noted that Duo was smitten over Hilde and Hilde had some subtle vibes that's showed she didn't mind him. The way they bickered over the slightest matter teasingly and Duo would look at Hil for approval even though he was bugging her. Hil's eyes flashed with a smile though she tried her best to sound annoyed. Her eyes always gave her away, that was why she could never lie properly. Relena was brewing a plan which she hopes would work, because if there was anyone who deserved happiness it was Hil, and she just knew that Duo was the right guy, but before, she needed to do some digging.

After Dinner Relena volunteered to walk with Duo to his car, which surprised Hilde but Duo was too giddy after the wine to actually notice anything let alone the fact that it was very late and not midday.

It was November and the atmosphere was cold, breath was misting and everything looked gloomier than usual, but it was a calm atmosphere a good one for a long walk, where you didn't sweat and get irritated. You could be with your mind and actually observe your surrounding for what it was really, the simple house decorations of your neighbors which actually said a lot about their character that you could have never known. Like a small vase with an intricate carving filled with marbles but no plant, could mean that one does wish for a new life but has not really figured it out and has actually started with the basement of it, the carvings resemble that they want to do it right, something which is beautiful and expensive probably and the marbles mean that they have actually started to understand probably some of the main changes they need in their life. A pet cat means companionship but less commitments and the dog would be otherwise. And a top of the range Jaguar, which may be not well kept though if you look closely there are many souvenirs probably from friends inside the vehicle, from a pair of dice to a fluffy bunny which could mean that the person is rich not only with money but probably also with friends and kindness and that he may refuse to maintain his car and other important things of his own life but he will always give space and time for his loved ones………..

"So Duo, what is it exactly that you do?"

"I am studying Genetics in your university"

"oh, so whats with the car, don't tell me you are related to a rich ass dad like mine"

"well my parents are well off but I am in a investment myself which supports my living but I do get benefits from my parents considering I am their only son and they are a close nit family which unlike you my dear I am going to inherit because my mother would personally kill my father if I didn't" said Duo laughing.

"you don't seem selfish for an only child Duo"

"oh that's cause my parents never actually gave me whatever I wanted until I proved myself I was worth it, they made sure of it, the first time I wanted a car for myself they wanted me to earn by working part time in a café so I could afford 80% of the cost and they agreed to pool in the rest of the 20% which wasn't much help, but then I had to work for a very long time which made me realize the importance of things and how I should share because when I grow older I wouldn't have to prove to my parents but that meant I already knew that other people had to work hard so I didn't mind sharing what I had in plenty"

"my my you make an amazing preacher saint Maxwell, so you are like the perfect guy, your nice to women and you share, ever ready to help people, so tell me what is your down point?"

Duo studied Relena, the moon light was casting a silvery shadow around, he noticed from the beginning that she was a very beautiful woman but she looked even more amazing when she was at ease and her self, her features relaxed and delicate, her long grey blond hair which was lifted by a slight breeze and her sapphire blue eyes sparkling made her look like an angle, he smiled to himself, she was some serious looker and he would love to see his friends reaction if they met her, beauty and brains.

"You are a very attractive person Relena and I mean it in a good non flirty way, as a compliment from a friend who has good taste, my bad side would be the fact that I hate betrayal and would love to take revenge on anyone who hurt my friends, because at that point I don't think I will listen to anyone because I become very mean and probably out of control, which some people might say is not good but I don't think so. Putting all that aside why is such a hot chic like you asking me so many questions" he winked.

"well I am glad to know that I am your friend, considering my cold attitude towards you previously today, well Duo I may be yours and Hil's friend but that doesn't make me blind, so have you asked her out?"

"I knew you were sharp, yes I have, like a gazillion times and I have been refused that many times as well" he said giving puppy dog eyes.

"well since I have best interest at heart for both of you, I will make sure that things work out for you, you can trust me hun"

"haven't I made friends with the right person" said Duo laughing getting into his car " we should have coffee tomorrow, what time you off?"

well I have work after lectures how about you meet me after work because I finish off at 7.15 and you and I can grab something on our way to the apartment and I am sure Hilde would love for you to come even if she doesn't show it".

"deal" he waved and started the engine.

Relena watched the back of the car as it became smaller and smaller driving into the distance.

Relena climbed back into the apartment and Hil was washing the dishes.

"you should have kept those for me, you already made dinner"

"oh no, that's ok, it's no trouble, you can bring dinner tomorrow instead" smiled Hilde.

"sure that's fine, so tell me?"

"tell you what Rel?"

"About him, you seem to like him"

"he is nice isn't he?"

"sure, but you know what I mean Hil, but if you are waiting for my opinion, I totally approve"

"Relena Peacecarft, keep your nose off this I am warning you"

"and I am so going to listen to you, your highness" bowed Relena mockingly.

"what about you then?"

"what about me?"

"well I can't be the only one who is dating, you should too, I hate to see you left out Rel"

"well we will see if any of his friends are just as good as him, but I could do without the braid"

"oh I think the braid is cute plus it helps you grip hard"

"oh Hil you are sick" laughed Relena.

They ended up washing and wiping the dishes together.

Two friends helping each other without an invitation signify a long and strong relationship, a pot with marbles and two plants entwined with each other with the right amount of nutrition…………………….


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Gundam wing, and I do not make any profit from this. **

**Hi!!!!! Ok as I promised I have got you guys an update as soon as I could, and I hope you like it because this is the turning point of the story…..**

**Please review, because like I said when you review it motivates me to write, and it makes me feel good, knowing people appreciate my work because after all I write on behalf of you guys. And a big thanks to all of you guys who reviewed, most of your comments help me polish up the story as well, because it's your opinion that matters.**

**Last but not least enjoy the story.**

Chapter 3

"Women" smirked a cold deep voice, the speaker's cruel amusement was obvious "I'm afraid I only find women good for only one reason" he scoffed lightly "and I don't mean house work he added lightly, bless them".

Relena stepped back with a gasp. What arrogance! What nerve and what a jerk. The meaning behind his statement was obvious and she was frozen in place by the shock of it while his companion spoke. She knew she should really knock on the door and aware them of her presence before they made matters worse, but she was held mesmerized by the sheer arrogance of the words that had just passed through the door.

"Come on now Heero" said the other man, this voice sounded younger. He had called the first speaker Heero confirming Relena that Heero Yuy had made that insulting remark on her fare sex, on her and worst of all he was her future new boss.

"You like women as much as I do, and from what I know possibly even more" he continued.

"I _enjoy_ them" Heero Yuy had corrected. "I don't think that I ever actually liked them, but I have desired them, true. But I find them preferable as bed companions than anything else".

"If one of them could here you speaking the way you do right now……….."

But one can, Relena wanted to scream. She had never felt this disgusted and disregarded by anyone. How a man as successful, rich and good looking as Heero Yuy judge all women by the type he has been associated, she didn't understand, the guy had to be pretty thick to actually think that, but then again it was entirely his fault he went after the wrong kind of women in the first place.

In television for all she knew about him he appeared more guarded and he seemed to have good manners bred into him, the type of manners and….. sex appeal which left women weak kneed, but right now most of what she thought about him had been turned upside down. So this is what a real play boy is like, in flesh, his looks and charm had obviously done him no good whatsoever, making him cynical about women.

"Why should they care?" he replied carelessly.

"They are obviously well compensated for their… um.. charms shall we say" he added with a sneer, "jewellery and clothing. No woman will ever trap me into marriage while there are women like that about, but they can never accuse me of being cruel" he concluded.

"Oh I am sure" laughed his companion.

Relena just about had enough, she didn't think she could listen further to any more of this disgusting conversation, besides one never heard any good about one's self when eavesdropping, in this case it was her entire species that was humiliated and slaughtered.

With a grim expression she knocked firmly on the door and entered when bade to do so.

"Yes" Heero raised one dark eyebrow his Prussian blue eyes cynical yet handsome.

Relena assessed Heero with a rather haughty disapproving look before she spoke "Mr. Yuy I am supposed to be the new added member into your staff and you had requested a meeting, however.." she paused and looked at the other occupant in the room, a blond haired man with crystal blue eyes, who smiled at her in acknowledgement "I see you have company, so I will come back later, I do apologize if I interrupted anything….important" she said all this on a casual tone as if she had heard nothing of their previous conversation but her eyes were chips of ice.

"Ah right, Thank you for reminding" he smiled at her, a lazy smile; she knew this was part of his charm and snorted inwardly to herself, bastard.

"Um would it be alright if we could meet up later, say about in another 15 minutes, I was just rapping things up with Mr. Rebarba here" said Heero looking at his watch.

Relena gave a stiff nod and exited the room without a backward glance but she did catch the last comments of the two members as she hesitated a while behind the now closed door.

"And that Quatra was an ice queen, my least favorite"

"What?" asked the other man who was obviously puzzled, the younger man she knew as Quatra Rebarba another multi billionaire who was plentiful in any tabloid.

"come on please tell me you didn't realize the chill that passed, she was the feminist type who secretly wished for more sex than anyone, hypocrites, bet you anything if I played my cards right she'd be playing a different tune in my bed" he added laughing. Relena gritted her teeth, oh we'll have to see about that don't we, she thought furiously.

_**Two hours ago……**_

Everything she passed was a grey blur, and all she managed to notice were muffled sounds. She was late and she knew it, it wasn't like her to be late, but after Duo had left last night, she and Hilde had done the cleaning and talked late into the night without even realizing it, so naturally Relena had over slept which would have her fired on the very first day of her new job. She wanted this job, it was good money and god knows she needed the financial boost.

She was running towards the tall building with a Starbucks held in one hand. She needed the caffeine if she at least hoped to look like she was not going through a hangover. Because Hilde had said it like it was this morning when she saw Relena at breakfast and that was 'shit', she looked like shit.

She skidded at the automatic double doors which opened to admit her inside, a blurry looking security person gave her a stern look, while she tilted half the contents of her hand bag to pull out her office ID card. He looked at it and gave her another look and nodded as if she qualified for not being an imposter.

She gave a hasty thanks to the guy and ran towards the elevator, and squeezed in the very last nanosecond with a bunch of Gucci clad women who looked at her as if she was a slug in her cotton trousers and jumper. Relena really didn't give a damn; she was always a practical thinker and to be sad over some pair of trousers which could be worth her entire loan was just sad in itself.

The chrome control panel lighted Floor 13, and the doors slid open, Relena walked out and headed towards the front desk which had a blond secretary who was on her head set talking away, the woman gave Relena one assessing glance and then completely ignored her while she went on with her call. Relena had patience and she was glad of that, so she waited for the bimbo with the fake boob transplants to deflate her air filled head a little.

Once the call was over the women said "you might be in the wrong floor?" ok correction, she is a fake boobed, air headed, bimbo _bitch._

"I am here as part of the team for Mr. Yuy, I was supposed to start work today" she said calmly. The blond looked like she was struck by lightning but she recovered soon, she pointed towards a passage way to her right "Mr. Yuy is in the last office of the passage on the left, you will know from the door" she said and went back to typing on her computer.

That was when the door stood ajar and she heard voices from inside…

_**Present time….**_

Relena was slamming away into the keyboard at her new work station, she didn't even realize she had an amazing view from there, she just wanted throttle her boss, scratch that boil him in acid more like, a slow painful way she thought and laughed at herself.

"Care to share the joke" said a male voice.

She turned around knowing full well who it was; Heero Yuy was leaning against the door way to her work station and was looking at her with amusement. That jerk she thought mentally wanting to slap that smirk from his face.

"Mr. Yuy, I didn't hear you come in" she said ignoring his comment.

He looked at her a little longer and walked forwards and pulled a chair and sat down, he stretched his long legs and put one elbow over side of his chair, he looked as if he was at home, relaxed, which according to Relena was very inappropriate way for a boss to behave.

He grabbed her file form her desk and flopped it open and looked into it then he finally lifted his head after a few minutes and looked at her again this time he looked curious.

"So Miss Peacecraft, why do I get the feeling I have heard your name somewhere before" he said slowly.

Relena knew why, but she didn't want to drag her family in to this converstaion so she just shrugged "I don't know, it could be a pretty common last name" she said lightly hoping he won't realize she wanted to be evasive.

He looked back at the file and then at her and smiled "Of course, how can I not see the resemblance, silver blond hair, tall, blue eyes, fare… you are related to Zechs?" he asked, shocking her by using her brothers nickname which meant Heero Yuy knew Milliardo on a more personal level.

Relena sat still, this was not going at all the way she wanted it to go, she should have realized it from the moment she overheard her boss through the door to his office.

"Well?" he asked still waiting for her to confirm his suspicions.

"I don't see the relevance of my private life in here Mr. Yuy" she said stiffly.

His eyes twinkled "oh it is important considering Zechs is one of my business associates and I also know him outside of business as well, you are a cousin I suppose because I didn't know he had any sisters?" he asked looking at her once again as if he was comparing her to Milliardo again mentally.

"we are related, but not close" she said shortly, she didn't want any more to come out of it, and specially didn't want him to know that she was in fact her brothers only sister.

He nodded and didn't seem to drag any further on the subject which made Relena feel better, her tension going away.

"I see you study at Wing University, another coincidence" he said looking at her again, his expression was blank but she realized he was studying her every move and she was definitely going to be on guard with this guy and her wall was going to be even greater that the great wall of China against this man.

"Yes" she simply replied hinting she didn't care for whatever coincidence it was.

He smiled and seemed to think that it was again better left alone. "Well, welcome to the Gundam family, if you need anything please talk to our HR manager, who is Katie Smith and she will be able to sort you out" he stood up and walked towards the door. Relena visibly relaxed, but he turned one last time.

"There is plenty of coffee at our breakout area, you look like you need it" he smiled and walked off.

Relena stared at the spot where he stood, and huffed out like a bull, that man just brings the worst out of her, she didn't think all her patience and skill that she had mastered over the years could help her with him.

Relena was back at home and she was tired as hell, but she wanted to tell Hilde about what happened at work, because Hilden was a big fan of Heero Yuy, as most women were and Relena wanted to tell her how her oh so awesome hunk was a punk with a pole up his…

Hilde walked in few minutes later looking as tired as Relena, she smiled and said "coffee drive are we?"

Relena nodded drinking her umpteenth cup of black coffee.

"How's work?" asked Hilde stifling a yawn.

Relena smiled and started her tale of the prince charming that is not so charming, like in Shrek.

Hilde looked horrified her reaction was as if they announced that the Nobel peace prize was given to a terrorist. She kept shaking her head in disappointment but Relena was enjoying the melodrama, it was way better quality than the crappy acting they have in the soaps.

Hilde finally got herself together and said through a teary voice, to which Relena rolled her eyes "I will make him pay Rel, that man drained me of faith, how nasty can a good looking stud be".

"Oh for Pete's sake Hil, get yourself a life and living breathing boyfriend, your scaring the life out of me" said Relena irritated at her friends over do.

Hilde quickly recovering smiled "Guess who asked me out?" she asked all hyper.

"Duo" said Relena looking bored.

"Yes! And I said ok" she said smiling "I thought about what you said and I am taking a step, he seems real nice and I know him for like oh whenever and he really likes me".

"I know Hil and I am very happy for you and I couldn't approve a more appropriate guy other than Duo" said Relena genuinely.

Hilde looked at Relena mischievously and said "we have to get you fixed as well Rel"

Relena raised a delicate eyebrow and laughed "Sweet heart love sickness is not for everyone"

"Oh well let's just say I plan to kill two birds with one stone" said Hilde walking off to the bathroom for a shower.

"What do you mean?" asked Relena suddenly going stiff, if Relena knew better, which she did, Hilde and her plans always ended her in a mess.

"Hilde?" she asked raising her voice when she got no answer but the shower was already on.

Monday, the most damnable day of the week, it reminds people that they are doomed and that they have to work to live, seriously stone age did have its appeals, thought Relena as she stared at the stack of files on her desk, she had to go through the entire lot by today and she had an assignment to finish off for Uni.

Muttering under her breadth she started on the first file when her phone rang "Relena Peacecraft speaking" she said.

"You get in my office now" said a cold voice and hung up. She looked at her phone for several seconds unsure what that was all about.

She stacked the papers back into her file, annoyed that she couldn't get any work done and the time she was wasting listening a looser of a boss she had.

Heero's personal secretary Sarah Martin who was absent on the first day she walked into his office was present. She gave Relena a cool look. "Yes?"

"Mr. Yuy is expecting me. My name is Relena Peacecraft". Sarah gave her a disbelieving look but buzzed through to the inner office anyway. "Miss Peacecraft to see you, Mr. Yuy."

"Send her straight in"' he snapped, letting Relena know that his temper hadn't cooled at all since his telephone call to her, and god knew why.

The cool beautiful girl stood up with a slight raising of her eyebrows, as if she were mentally trying to work out the reason for her boss to see a mere nobody, but Relena had to agree with her that she was herself wondering the same thing.

"I know the way" Relena said shortly and walked towards the door.

Relena knocked on his door for the second time; he bade her curtly to enter. This time there was no charming smile for her, only a furious look on his face and an angry glitter to his eyes.

He stood up coming round his desk to walk slowly around her as she stood in front of his desk. He came back to rest on the front of his desk, his arms folded in front of his powerful chest.

Even in Relena's curious state of affairs she couldn't help but appreciate how attractive he looked, the expensive black three piece work suit fitting him as if it were tailored on him, his linen immaculate.

"care to explain?" he asked softly. Relena simply blinked, she had no idea what the hell he was talking about, she cleared her throat realizing that he was not going to say anything until he had an answer from her.

"Care to explain What Mr. Yuy?" she asked.

He smiled, this smile was cold and cruel, it had the opposite effect of what usually a smile had, maybe it should be called the anti smile, like anti matter.

"How you became the girl I am engaged to" he said softly.

This must be what they mean when time stops, Relena's breadth was caught, everything seemed to suspended for a brief period, the shock taking over her and she looked at him not really seeing him then she laughed, which was an odd reaction and surprised both herself and her boss.

She couldn't help herself, the longer she laughed she knew the reason why she laughed, the idea was ludicrous and she didn't even know Heero Yuy was a practical joker and such a dry joke at that.

"Seriously Mr. Yuy you are a funny man than I expected, what on the world are you saying" she continued to laugh.

His muscles became tense and he snarled "it's not a joke Peacecraft" he gave her a look from head to toe then thrust a newspaper to her, she caught it and read it and as she read she realized her blood was leaving her body.

She looked up at him, to see he was carefully watching her reaction "I…" she was dumbstruck she looked back at the paper which had the headlines stating her engagement to Heero Yuy and she spotted it on her second scan of the article, Hilde….no……………. a small piece at the end stating the informant was her.

"I didn't know" she said looking at him, her hands were shaking from shock and anger at her friend. So that's what she meant the other day thought Relena furiously.

Heero looked at her once again and nodded "I can see that you didn't, however I was not sure before but seeing that you look like a ghost, pale enough to be transparent.. but I did some investigation and I realized that the informant to the tabloid was your friend" he said shortly, which drained further colour form her.

"And then again women are such good actresses I can understand if you crave for some spot light, after all your Peacecraft relative does, you thought you can rub in a bit did you, or was it some money sham?" he asked testily. That was enough to bring Relena back to the mainland. She looked at him hard.

"Mr. Yuy I can honestly say that none of the above have anything to do with this, my friend is a romantic and thinks you're a great man, but I opened her eyes after my first day of work for the real you" she paused, Heero raised his eyebrows at this comment.

"I overheard you speaking that day about women as being mere objects and me being a ice queen" she continued "and well Hilde took the blow bad being a rather pathetic diehard fan of yours and I think this is a way of getting revenge, getting you married, as you so proudly said you couldn't get tangled with a woman to ever marry and the worst part being it was an ice queen you so detested" she said slowly.

Heero looked at her for a long time and said "So its revenge", she nodded "but bear in mind I had no play in it, I wouldn't stoop so low to teach a lesson for a less worthy person, I don't believe in wasting time, a loss cause is always a losing battle" she concluded.

She saw his eyes turn to slits at her comment and wondered if she pushed too far this time.

"You can just mention in the next issue that it was a mistake" she added hopefully.

He stood up again, his height making her feel very tiny and a feeling she didn't like. "You think it's easy as that do you? What a ridiculous child you are! I have had many calls from friends and family, and you remember Quatra don't you, he has invited us to a party which I have accepted" She frowned at him at his comment "you could have refused"

"How could I? They all wanted to look at you, and I didn't have time to think of a good excuse" he said flatly.

"But you- you can't mean this engagement to stand?" her voice was becoming thin now.

"Oh but I do. I'm in business I can't be seen to be engaged one day and renounce it the next day. That wouldn't do much for my reputation as a reliable businessman. Oh no Relena you started this by listening to what I had to say to a friend and spreading it, so you might as well see it through to the bitter end."

"Bitter end" she echoed hollowly.

Heero Yuy Just shrugged "just a figure of speech". Relena wasn't sure; there was an inflexibility about him that pointed to him not liking to be thwarted.

"But I don't want to be engaged to you" she said crossly. "I feel exactly the same but the fats in the fire now" he said smoothly.

She felt guilty, if she just kept her big mouth shut Hilde wouldn't have done this.

"Mm" he said thoughtfully "well that now it seems to be public knowledge you can start acting the part, we'll meet for lunch at 12.30 pm."

"I can't go out to lunch with you" she said hysterically "What would everyone think"

"They can think whatever damn they want to" he muttered grimly.

"I think you have taken this far enough, I admit that what I did was wrong and that I shouldn't have eavesdropped and said anything about it to anyone, and I'll leave your company straight away if it pleases you." Although how she was going to support herself until she got a new job god only knew.

"Relena" he said

"Don't call me that" she snapped.

"What would you have me call you- dearest, darling, my love?" He taunted.

She looked away "of course not!" Heero shrugged "Then I'll call you Relena. It is your name- and you are my fiancé," he added mockingly.

"I am not!"

"Oh yes, you are-until I say otherwise"

Her blue eyes widened "And how long do you think that will be?"

"Oh for, maybe 5 months" he told her carelessly.

"What!" she walked forward to rest her knuckles on the front desk. "now I know your joking!"

"I rarely joke about anything this serious."

"if you disagree Relena I can advise you now that your friend who leaked the news will be in trouble, I will take legal action"

Relena froze and knew by the hard look on his face he meant it. She slowly nodded.

"Now I need to speak to your family for consent, I can't just engage you like that" he added seeing her objection.

"I have no family, my parents are dead" she said quickly, he nodded at this.

"Fine then I shall see you at lunch" he opened the door for her and walked with her and said in a clear voice so his secretary could hear "see you darling, don't forget we meet at lunch" and gave a quick kiss on her lips, however brief the kiss was it sent sparks through Relena while she walked to her work station with the female secretary looking rather shocked at the new information of her boss and Relena.

Heero locked his door and advised Sarah not to pass any calls; he let out a sigh which he had been holding for some time. He looked at his work table and ran a hand through his hair, he needed to know as much as possible about his new fiancé he thought grimly.

He dialed a number and it rang for couple of seconds before a voice said "Hello?"

"Hello Zechs, Yuy here"

There was a pause "what do you want?" asked the Zechs Marquise as known by only few but he was known as Milliardo Peacecraft the Typhoon on the business world.

"I need some information on someone you may know in your long family tree" said Heero shortly.

"Who is it?" asked Zechs shortly.

"I think she might be one of your far related cousins, names Relena Peacecraft, heard of her, I need some scoop" said Heero feeling very tired all of a sudden, he had a bad day from the start today.

There was more silence from the other side and this time it was an uneasy one.

"Zechs?"

"What's she done now?" he asked coldly, Heero was relieved to know that Zechs knew this woman, or else he had to hire an investigator which was more trouble.

"Well nothing much except that she and I are engaged and she advised me she has no family, her parents are both dead so I thought I do a little background check."

"WHAT!" boomed the other side, Heero held the receiver out so he wouldn't go deaf.

"Well it's a bit of a misunderstanding by some tabloid which we will get sorted but I just still need to know who she is, but from the sound of it she seems to be bad news" Heero added drily.

"You bet she is, she is my bloody sister" bellowed Zechs.

Heero froze, his sister, what the fuck, "I thought you didn't have any siblings and she said nothing of a brother"

"well we have a rocky relationship, she moved out of the family and refused to go by nobility so she's off the family chart technically, but she is still my baby sister and I have tags on her without her knowledge, she doesn't know this, if she did she will have a fit" he added hastily.

"Oh" said Heero thinking he had himself in a right mess.

"So what you going to do Yuy?" asked Zechs.

"Well knowing who she is, I think we made the biggest business deal ever" said Heero thinking numbers.

Zechs was silent again, Heero can hear his brain working "it will be the best deal, yes, we wouldn't have any problems and our profits would benefit, however can you get her to marry you?" asked Zechs.

"Leave that to me" said Heero smirking.

"One last thing though, she can't know or we are toast" said Zechs lowly.

"Roger that" said Heero.

Then he kept the phone feeling a little better about the whole mess.

**Bwhahaha!!!!! How do you like that for a twisted piece?? Too twisted?? I hope not, I love melodrama, not the crappy kind you find in soaps where you have the mum sleeping with the son in law and then the granddad, no way, what I mean is the real stuff that keeps the adrenaline level high in our bodies….**

**Oh and don't forget review my dear fellow folks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, i know, i know, i am like realllllly late in updating and i do apologise, i have my semester exams this july so i am on full gear so please forgive me plus i am taking up my law degree this September so please bare with me. Ok so i can release a new chap for this but for my other stroy you'll have to wait a little longer. **

**And i realised i don't seem t get enough reviews, i am sad, i thought the stories were real romantic... please please review and for those of you who have thanks so muck because you guys are the reason i have updated this chap.**

**tarvalie**

**NightsMist**

**Gaignun Girl**

**MizuiroNeko**

**orangestory08**

**tarvalie**

**salimaran08**

**mandy**

**Jessy Heero**

**undam**

**elisa**

**Deva**

**Chris01**

**AmandaWing**

**Sarah Mischelle**

**To all you guys thankssssss. So much. **

**Chapter 4**

By the time she stepped out of the lift into the reception area the two bright wings of colour in her cheeks seemed to be permanent fixture. How she was going to get through the next few months she had no idea.

Relena quickly ran to her desk and dialled Hilde in a sort of trance.

"Hi Rel what's up?" said a bright voice form the other end.

"i-er- I seem to have got myself engaged literally thanks to you" said Relena.

There was silence from the other end and she could almost feel Hilde's eyes go round with shock.

"What do you mean literally?"

Relena gave out a long breadth which she hadn't realized that she had been holding fro sometime and began replaying the events of the day.

She also mentioned about the brief kiss which had passed between them, she did know that she had felt a strange floating sensation at the touch of Heero Yuy's lips on her own. And also, to her shame, she had responded! Only momentarily, but it had been a definite response. But she blamed that solely on the suddenness of it, nothing else. She didn't even like the man now, let alone imagine herself in love with him.

"Excuse me, I am looking for Mr Yuy's office" interrupted a husky female voice while she was bristling away on the phone with her friend. Relena before looking at the intruder advised Hilde to hold on and looked at the woman, her nostrils twitched sensitively with the deep heavy perfume she wore. This woman was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. She was very tall, honey blonde hair shoulder length and waving provocatively about her face, her eyes a glowing green, her tiny nose up tilted, her pouting mouth painted an inviting scarlet.

To Relena she looked exquisite and she wondered who she could be. Obviously one of Heero Yuy's women, of that's he felt sure. She looked the type he would go for, about late twenties and very sophisticated.

"Mr. Yuy's office is on the tenth floor" she answered politely. "If you would like to ask the private lift up, I'll telephone them of your arrival, and could I have your name please so Mr Yuy's assistant could inform him"

"The woman nodded coolly. "Thank you, my name is Selina Warback, and you Miss Relena Peacecraft" Her green eyes narrowed as they looked at the gold lettering on the name plate.

"Your Relena Peacecraft?"

Relena frowned Yes."

The woman silently observed her for a minute and seemed to have regained her composure. "well, well, well, clever Heero. She murmured to herself.

"I beg your pardon?"

The woman gave her a dazzling smile "It isn't important. So nice to have met you, Relena, you have helped to explain a lot."

"But I didn't do anything." She needn't have bothered to speak; the woman had already walked away from the desk to enter the lift. How rude of her!

"Hey Hil sorry for the holdup but I just had one of the most bizarre encounters of my life"

"Well Rel as far as I can see nothing about today is normal to you"

"Tell me about it, hey by the way do you know anything about someone by the name of Selina Warback?" asked Relena.

"Why?" asked Hilde sounding all the more interested than she did before.

"Well she just walked in and asked to Visit Heero Yuy and she was rather surprised to hear my name and all"

"She is the engaged to the multibillionaire Trowa Barton, and well let's just say she is seen with Yuy a lot"

"Oh I get the point, and I still don't know why this man wants to carry on with this blasted engagement."

Relena looked up sharply as the woman came back down half an hour later. She must have been Heero Yuy's important appointment, a very beautiful appointment, and it certainly wasn't a business appointment, of that's he was sure. Selina Warback gave her a cool smile before she left the building.

By the time Heero Yuy came down in the lift at twelve thirty Relena had managed to stir herself up into a very nervous and annoyed state. But perhaps he just intended for them to look as if they were leaving to go to lunch together, perhaps they would part when they got outside. She hoped so.

She grabbed her leather jacket and her bag from the cloakroom before he came over. Heero's eyes narrowed as she reached his side, but he said nothing about her rather gloomy and distressed impression, merely taking hold of her elbow to guide her out of the building.

Once outside the building his hands dropped away and he turned left towards the shopping centre, leaving Relena who thought that her earlier assumption was correct and started walking in the opposite direction when a hand came and pulled her in his direction.

"Could you slow down a little: she asked breathlessly as he continued to drag her.

Heero turned to look at her as if suddenly becoming aware of her, his pace slackening slightly but still much too fast for her.

"Where are we going" she looked up at him.

His mouth turned back in a sneer "I would have thought it obvious"

"But I thought we were going to get lunch, and its mainly shops here"

He sighed "one shop in particular."

"What shop is that, the butchers" she added sarcastically.

"A jewellers. There is a very good one not far from here" he stated ignoring her previous comment.

Again Relena panic rising with her "A jewellers, whatever for?"

"My dear girl, if we are going to be engaged you're going to need a ring. That's where we are going now, to buy you an engagement ring."

Relena stopped in her tracks, unconcerned when he turned to scowl his impatience. "I don't want a damn engagement ring," she declared in a hiss.

Heero walked back the short distance between them, grasping her arm roughly and pulling her to one side of the pavement. "Don't shout like that in the street!" he snapped.

She shook off his hand. "What else did you expect me to do? You were miles away from me."

"Only because you deliberately hung back, behaving hysterically. What on earth is the matter with you? Surely you realize we can't get engaged without a ring? People will be looking for that, specially this evening."

"I don't want a ring and I don't want to go out with you this evening. I don't mind keeping this stinking act at work, but I will not keep this up so all your high class friends could have a laugh."

His well shaped mouth tightened angrily. "You say the most absurd things, do the most screwed things. You act far too spontaneously, but that I guess has a lot to do with you being immature. And my friends will not laugh at you, but they will find it odd you are not wearing my ring. This isn't something open for discussion. I have already telephoned the jewellers and requested him to get together a selection of rings for you to look at." He looked at his wrist watch. "He's expecting us now."

"I'm sure he'll wait a couple more minutes for the valued customer you are surely. I suppose it's the place you buy all your jewellery for your women." Relena said bitchily, not giving a damn that she had stepped out of line at that precise moment. Anyhow she has gone far beyond the red line when it was concerned with the arrogant cold blooded man and she was sure nothing she said or did could make anything far worse, really how worse could it get than what she has herself into at that very precise moment.

"And if I do? What does that have to do with you?".

The fight went out of her at his coolness. "Nothing I suppose".

"You suppose correct. Now let's go."

"Please!" Relena held on to his arm, liking the feel of the expensive material of his suit beneath her fingers. "Don't make me do this."

Heero's dark head was held at a haughty angle, his Prussian blue eyes unyielding.. There was no doubt that he was a hard man when crossed. He must terrify his business opponents into retreat; he certainly terrified her, not that she was ever going to tell him that.

"Must I keep reminding you that it was you friend who started this and she could pay for it?" he drawled.

"But do you have to take advantage of it?" her eyes pleaded with him, all fight gone from her.

"Yes. Now that's the last time we are going to discuss this specific area. From now on you'll just do as you're told. And there will be no repeat of your behaviour this morning." He added warningly.

They were walking along side by side now, Heero at last seeming to realize she had shorter legs than he did.

She looked up at him innocently. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I will not tolerate rash behaviour in front of people I know, so it would do you some good if you keep your rash comments to yourself."

"Hey I didn't act like that, I was just shocked, and any normal human being would act just as I did in such a situation." Heero simply ignored her; he stopped outside an expensive-looking jewellers. "Just a little natural affection for a new fiancé should do."

"I hate you Heero Yuy!" she said furiously.

He looked down at her with enigmatic eyes, making her aware of just how attractive he was-so tall and commanding, really majestically male, and very, very handsome- whoa she has to stop that train of thought and stick to the more comfortable persona of he is fucking bastard.

"Let's just keep it that way, shall we?" he said softly.

"I must admit feeling slightly curious about your motivation for this announcement of our engagement this morning. AT first I imagined it to be a not very subtle form of blackmail, then after reading your file, your age and so forth, I wondered if it might not be infatuation."

Relena nearly snorted like a pig, at the size of this man's ego. "Mr. Yuy let me get a few things clarified, one, is that it was my crazy assed friend who got me into this and it was definitely not of my doing. Secondly, I may be young and god knows whatever that file may have, but I have gone through enough to know that life is meant to be lived cynically as much as possible and believe me infatuations don't fall into that category, so please spare me your I-am-so-tempting-a-man speech."

"Why so vehement?" he asked. "It wouldn't be the first time a young girl has imagined herself in love with an older man. Some of these girls have known been known to take the initiative when they don't think they are achieving their aims fast enough."

She looked at him for some time and smirked "please Mr. Yuy, I am sure as you have read my file, you already know about my family, so what makes you think I need to stick to some rich guy to get my ends when I am born from a family who can get me more than one of my ends completed on a regular monthly basis. Besides you aren't all that old yourself Mr. Yuy."

"No your correct, but I bet your loving this, the whole mix of revenge, isn't it little ice queen?"

Relena knew he was deliberately baiting her and she obstinately refused to let him ruffle her. "Can we get this over with? I have to be back in forty minutes."

His eyes snapped with anger. "I thought I told you to get an extended lunch break."

Relena pretended an interest in the jewellery window. "You did, "she confirmed disinterestedly.

"Then why the hell didn't you?"

She flung back her head, her hair gleaming gold and silver in the sunlight. "I didn't because I am not the owner of the firm. I can't just take two-hour lunch breaks when I feel in the mood."

"You're engaged to the owner that amounts to the same thing."

"'I would have thought that was all the more reason for me not to take advantage of the situation. By the way, there's a little man bobbing bout inside the jewellers. I think he's looking at us."

"No doubt. Well, if you only have forty minutes left I suppose we'd better get inside."

The jeweller had obviously seen Heero Yuy numerous times before and Relena wondered if she had been right in her assumption about this place. That he was a valued customer there could be no doubt, it was there in the exaggerated respect he was receiving.

"so nice to see you again" the jeweller gushed. "and to meet your fiancé". He smiled at Relena. "I am so glad you chose our establishment to buy your ring Miss. Peacecraft".

Heero gave what Relena considered to be his first natural smile of the day, at least, in her company. "You know you're the best in town, Green."

"So kind of you to say so, sir. And may I say I agree with your decision to include sapphires in your choice. Miss Peacecraft are very much the shade to sapphires."

"Could we see the rings?" Heero requested tersely.

"We don't have a lot of time." This last comment was obviously meant for Relena.

She waited until the jeweller had left them alone before making a comment. "I didn't know realise you'd even notice the colour of my eyes".

"I didn't." He replied curtly. "It was in your file."

"Didn't you secretary think it odd for you to want to read my file?"

"I don't pay her to think about my personal life."

Relena frowned. "I'm sure it didn't say anywhere in my file that my eyes were sapphire shade."

"Maybe not, but they are, so let's not argue about it. He straitened as the tray of rings were presented for their inspection."

They were beautiful rings- diamond clusters, solitaires, emeralds and rubies surrounded by sparkling diamonds. And all of them looking as if they would cost a fortune! She felt sure they all would. This was one of those exclusive expensive jewellers that only the very rich frequented. And Heero Yuy was very very rich.

Her eyes glowed as she picked first one ring and then another, almost afraid to touch them but tempted by their beauty. As she had very long slender hands some of the smaller stones just didn't look right on her finger, but she chose these rings to try on because she knew they would be the least expensive. Finally she looked up at Heero for help. "Which one do you like?" she asked helplessly.

Without hesitation he shoes a large diamond set on thin gold band, sliding it into her figure before she had time to protest. "that's the one," he nodded his approval.

She could tell by the satisfied smile on the jewellers face that Heero had chosen the most expensive ring on the tray. She tried to pull it off her finger, but Heero's strong brown hand came out to stop her movements.

"You may as well leave it on." He told her "It fits perfectly."

"Oh, but I-"

Mr Green had already picked up the tray containing the other rings and was in the process of locking them away again.

"No arguments in here, please, Relena" Heero warned her out of earshot of the other man.

"But this ring is much too expensive," she protested.

"Leave that to me. That's the ring I want you to wear."

"But I'll be frightened of losing it." She looked down at it wide-eyed.

"It will be insured." He said uncaringly.

"yes but-"

"Leave it Relena," he ordered as Mr. Green came back.

Relena felt natural curiosity to know just how this rock on her fingers was going to cost, but she knew it wasn't expected of her to stay and listen to the money side of the sale, so wandered over to look in some of the other cabinets, looking at glittering necklace inside.

Once outside Heero handed her a large square box, ignoring her questioning look. "open it," he ordered.

She did so with trembling fingers, crying out her surprise as she saw the contents. Nestling in blue velvet was a large tear drop diamond set on the most delicate chain she had ever seen, and lying within its circle were a part of matching earrings. They were really lovely.

She thrust them back at him "I don't want these."

She remembered too well how he treats women and what the jewellery really meant. "The ring I will wear until I can be free of you, but I don't have to accept anything else form you."

"They're for you to wear tonight." He ignored the proffered box. " I want you to look the part."

"And a little nobody like me isn't likely to have this sort of jewellery hidden away." She sneered.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her "do you?" he asked slowly.

Relena was fuming at his arrogance, of course she doesn't, she once used to but no longer and she made that choice to be devoid of whatever luxury and damn happy about it.

"No" she said in resignation because she knew he had won this round.

"Exactly" he agreed cruelly.

"You're and arrogant swine Heero Yuy. But I'll wear your diamonds for you- as long as I can return them to you as soon as we've left the party."

"Don't be so immature."

"Then I won't wear them. You can't force me to," she declared obstinately.

"What an obstructive little female you are! All right, I'll keep the locked up for you. Now let's go on to a shop where we can buy you a dress."

Relena stiffened "I have my own cloths, thank you."

"I am sure you have, but I want you to have something new."

Relena held up hand in frustration to shut him up. "let me tell you little bit about my past Heero, something that might help you understand who I am so that we can both play our parts in this whole mess. I once use to be like all those young ladies you seem to be well acquainted with, with designer cloths and everything on a silver tray, but the difference with me was I never chose to be that by my own choice and so I gave it all up when I could get the first glimpse of independence but the cloths unfortunately I still have because it won't fit no one and so believe me when I say I do have cloths to match the situation, may it be Visachi (A/N: don't know how to spell so please ignore) Chanel, Gabana name it I'll wear it."

Heero looked at her for sometime "Do you have to argue about everything?" he snapped.

"if it means I hold onto to my identity against you- yes!" she answered defiantly.

"God, you're impossible!" he hailed a passing taxi bundling her inside before sitting beside her "before you start a full scale argument in the street," he explained.

"You're too dominant, that you trouble!" she snapped.

He began to smile, and finally smile turned into a genuine laugh. It changed his whole face, not making him appear quite so grim and also making him look younger. Relena felt her senses at the real humour in his deep blue eyes.

"I am dominant?" he chuckled. "you seem to be the one organising my life for me at the moment." He got out and opened the door for her as they reached the building he owned. "I'll pick you at eight-thirty this evening."

"But you don't know where I-oh yes my file."

"Mm, it has your address in it. Not much else, but it does have that. I'll see you later." He got back into the taxi.

Too late Relena realised she still had the necklace and earrings in her hand. She would have to keep them with her now, something she hadn't wanted to do.

**Hopefully this was a worthwhile chapter, for all the deprived months, i put no fillers, all my chapters are part of the main plot, i mean hey if had time for fillers i should have mostly time for the main story but as it is clear i have no time for either i will stick to the main plot and promise to update wheni do have to for a breather... i am dedicated so i will spare time for this purpose alone even if my social life going down the drain presently...lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello beautiful people. This is by far the longest chapter I have ever done, it is precisely 7293 words in Microsoft Windows 7 word. And all my other chapters were like 4000 odd…. So yes I have worked hard on this chapter bringing about the much awaited chemistry to get this hot Tamalie train steaming (as Mary Murphey would say, lol). But this is still the sparks….. I can promise you there will be some ignition next chapter.**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, loved them all and the suggestions were all taken into account. Well I was actually stuck and some of your comments helped me to construct the atmosphere that I couldn't exactly grasp at the beginning.**

**And please keep those reviews coming in.**

**Declaimer: you know it, don't own it.**

Relena was back at her apartment, tired to the core, she felt like her bones were drained of all its energy. She lazily flipped off her sandals and simply flopped onto the couch. She knew she didn't have much time to sulk around, because Heero was going to pick her up in another couple of hours, she sighed and got up and walked to the room she shared with her friend to find Hilde already in bed reading a book with headphones on, she looked up and removed the earpieces and sat up.

"So what gives"

Relen sighed again, lately that's all she has been doing "I have some high billionaire freak union dinner to attend with a freak billionaire"

"Oh, listen Rel, I did some thinking and I want to apologies, and I am ready to meet up with Heero Yuy and face the consequences of my stupidity, you shouldn't have to pay for it and he is an ass to take it out on you as well, when he knows clearly that you were not in on it"

Relena smiled at her friend, she wasn't angry at Hilde, yes she was pissed at the beginning but she knows Hilde and she knew whatever crazy thing, she did it with her best interest at heart, this situation it self if you take the basics is her standing up for her friend who was insulted by some rich guy and lets face it no one expected Yuy to be twisted in the head to convert the entire situation to a melodrama.

"Hil I am cool, you don't have to feel guilty, ill get through this, its not that bad hanging round the towns hottest bachelor, and besides I think Yuy thinks that I am involved in it too, he has this sick idea that I wanted revenge for his comments about me being an ice queen, so really nothing you or the queen of England for that matter would say would change his opinion."

Hilde stared at her friend "are you sure Rel, I mean I am practically strangling myself with guilt, I didn't think things would be this screwed up"

"Hil, its ok, its not like I am really gonna marry the guy, and besides who knows, I might meet someone in these parties that I will be visiting and things could be back on the sunny side up."

"Wow your all positive about this and I am usually the optimist that means the situation really sucks, well the least I could do is get you dressed like the bombshell I know you can be."

"Right Hil, this entire guilty thing don't work for you, your currently annoying and lying through your teeth"

Hilde stood up and placed her hands on her hips shook her head as if she was really exasperated with Relena.

"You really don't get it do you Rel, you're a head turner with no effort done and i know the hurricane you can be if you are dressed up, your one lucky babe hun."

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever miss nuthouse, now go through my closet and get me something to wear while I have a shower."

Yes lucky old her. She wasn't thinking that way later that night as she nervously got herself ready to go to Quatre Rebarba's party. If Selina Warback was an example of Heero Yuy's friends then there would be some really sophisticated people at this party tonight.

Her dress (Which was Hlde's pick and Relena obviously didn't approve of it, but was forced into wearing it) was a nude coloured dress which was a shade lighter from her golden complexion (thanks to some Greek ancestry in her family) bringing out the golden highlights of her fare hair. Her creamy smooth breasts were cupped in a misty soft silk held in place by two flimsy straps which held on to her shoulders and went around her arm, and the back was wide open and bare until her lower spine exposing the entire back except for her butt. The rest of the dress moulded every curving shape of her figure, the dress was long covering her long legs like liquid. Her hair was let loose, her choice to cover most of the exposed skin. And she wore minimum possible make up, with a bit of eye liner to emphasis the blue in them and pink lip gloss and some blush.

Hilde admired her handy work from afar. "you look like a movie star Rel, beyond words, you'll knock everyones socks off"

"Thanks Hil, I owe you"

"Are you kidding after the shit I got you in this doesn't even count."

Relena almost forgot but remembered the earrings and the necklace given to her by Heero which oddly looked as if they were meant to be worn for this dress itself.

Heero Yuy's blue eyes simply stared at her for what seemed like ever when in reality it was only a minute and later she saw a gleam of approval in them as she let him in to her tiny apartment. (Hilde opted to stay in the room to reduce any more possible mishaps). He was looking particularly, attractive tonight wearing black trousers and white silk shirt and black jacket. He carried a large white box under one arm, and Relena had to admit to feeling curious about its contents.

He stood back to survey her. "just like the ice queen- Relena opened her mouth to retort but her continued - dangerously beautiful". Relena didn't know what to say but she was a little shocked at the compliment, it felt very intimate at some level.

He placed the intriguing box on the table. Relena resorted to a formal thank you. "I am assuming there isn't going to be anybody I know tonight at the party, what do you think I should take with me to kill time, a book or my I pod."

"You'll know Quatra" he said once again ignoring her jib.

"I don't know Quatra, I've only seen him a couple of times when he'd come to see you, I know about him as I know about you, I don't actually know him."

"You soon will" he said dryly. "I have no doubt that Quatra will waste little time introducing himself to you." He said looking at her again from head to toe then he added warningly "But dont ever forget that your supposed to be engaged to me."

"I can hardly forget it, with this huge rock weighing my finger down" she retorted hotly, resenting his implication that she was stupid enough to flirt with his friends.

Relena looked at his profile for little longer before adding "Your enjoying this, Mr Yuy. Enjoying the fact that I stupidly got myself engaged to you."

"I am not enjoying this at all Relena," he contradicted grimly. "Nevertheless, the jewellery you now have in your possession will bring you a sizeable sum when you decide to sell it. That should make it all the easier for you to bear being engaged to a man you say you hate. For some reason women seem to find jewellery a great comfort."

Relena wanted to smash her head against a solid brick wall "I should have stayed with my bloody family if I knew this was what I had to end up with, as far as I can see their both arrogant rich asses and I don't know which is positively worse…" she was so annoyed that she didn't realize that she had actually thought out loud.

"what do you mean Relena?" he prompted.

She looked up surprised by his presence as of she forgot he was in the room with her. "What do I mean by what?"

"well you said you should have stayed with your family and well called both me and them arrogant rich asses" he summed up drily.

"oh I said that out loud did i?" she asked feeling a little queasy.

He stared at her curiously taking in her expression.

"Never mind ignore me, I tend to make imaginary family members who are very rich when I get annoyed" she said but realized that it was the stupidest excuse she has ever made in her entire life, now the guy is gonna add lunatic to the list of things that's wrong with her.

He looked at her for a while longer and sighed. "Before we go to the party tonight I think we have a few things that needs to be sorted." he said calmly, too calmly for her liking.

"Really like what?"

"Well lets start with who you really are Relena?"

"What do you mean?"

"I ask the questions you answer and I want the truth" he ordered.

Relena looked at him and realized with cold dread that he must have spoken to Milliardo after all they were acquainted. This day or in fact this life could not get any worse.

"okay shoot"

"Who are you really"

"I am Relena Peacraft really" she said sarcastically.

"And you are the heiress to a unthinkable amount of wealth of the Peacecraft family and also to half the company now run by your own brother Milliardo Peacecraft?"

"I am his sister", she said ignoring the wealth bit.

"How come you lied to me?"

"I didn't"

"When I asked you about Milliardo you said you had no connections?"  
"Oh please you already assumed I was a little nobody distance cousin related to the peacercafts, and I have no connection so I didn't think it was relevant to reveal my relationship."

"It damn well is, what else are you hiding Relena?"

"I am not hiding and my family has got nothing to do with this arrangement, look all I need to do is act like your loving fiancé for about a month and then we are sorted, you meet your end and I am done with my debt, and shouldn't we be leaving now? Its getting late."

"I suppose so." Heero picked up the box he had carried in, handing it to her. "I realize this should be mink or ermine, but I don't happen to believe in killing animals to provide a woman something beautiful to wear."

She gave him a puzzled look, ripping off the lid to the box to stare at its contents. Lying amongst the tissue paper was a snowy white velvet cape. She picked it up, smoothing its softness lovingly. "its beautiful" she said breathlessly.

"Good." He took it out of her hand and draped it casually about her shoulders. "We'd better be going now."

His car was fast and sleek, moving with a speed that was completely effortless. It was the latest black Ferrari model out this year, and he drove it with a skill that was purely habitual. It seemed incredible to Relena that she was actually sitting here at his side on her way out with him for the evening.

Quantra Rebarba's house was about ten miles out of the centre city, a house set back off the road and reached by the long gravel driveway leading right up to the oak front door. Cars adorned the driveway and the whole house was bathed in light. Soft music sounded from the inside, and Relena followed Heero Yuy up to the front door. She had a feeling of déjà vus as she passed columns of white marble and draperies, a life she once belonged to, and it was not one bit comfortable knowing that she was re-entering that world.

They were admitted by the manservant, and Relena left her cape in his capable hands. Heero turned to look at her. "I suppose you want to powder your nose or whatever it is that women do when they disappear hours on end?"

"Yes please," said Relena fluttering her eyelashes in a fake gesture, she leaned towards Heero who was looking at her with narrowed eyes and whispered "and I'll let you on the secret what they do hours on in there…..its simply that their fucking the waiters, so see you after a quickie."

As she walked away she could feel Heero glaring and burning holes right thorough her head, but it was all the more satisfying to know that she got to him at some level.

As Relena entered the powder room there were several other women in here and she moved through them awkwardly to the large mirror along one wall, trying to see if nothing has slipped out of place, because it was a long time since she had actually dressed up.

"I noticed Heero hasn't arrived yet," remarked a tall blond girl with another girl standing a few feet away.

"He'll be here. Quatra said he invited him," the other girl replied.

"I can hardly wait!" the blond applied her lipstick.

Relena remained rooted to the spot at the first mention of Yuy's name, curious to find out what was going to be said next. Both these girls were beautiful, perhaps they had been some of the girls Yuy was reputed to have escorted in the last few years.

"Have you seen his girl?" the second girl asked.

"Never, no one seems to have heard of her much until today. He really kept quiet about this one. But she's no miss nobody, it seems she's Milliardo's sister."

"Your joking, he has a sister how come no one knew?"

"Well she was a bit of a rebel apparently, ditched the family and wealth, apparently lives on day jobs, crazy if you ask me"

"I agree, to leave all that behind, she must be a looker if she's related to Milliardo, I am crazy over him, too bad he's taken."

The blond laughed "Who isn't, but no one actually has seen her, no media coverage as well, because she hasn't been in the spotlight for like ever"

"isn't it odd though Heero hooks up with a girl who seems to despise all what he stands for, and I bet Selena wont be happy about it." The other girl laughed bitchily. "she really thought she had him where she wanted him."

The blond arched one thinly plucked eyebrow. "I'm sure she has had him there, several times."

"You think it actually went that far?"  
"Trowa is such a simpleton where Selena is concerned. He has no control over her at all. And she wanted Heero, we all know that."

"But I wouldn't have thought Heero-"

"He's a man, Tracy, and Selina is a very beautiful woman." The blond frowned. "This engagement of Heero's is all a bit sudden, a bit too convenient if you ask me."

The girl called Tracy looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Well its just like you said, isn't it, what is a girl who despises social lives like ours doing with Heero, a man who is the epitome of this life style. I think that Heero persuaded this girl into some sort of scheme or trap, by probably telling her he loves her so that Trowa would never suspect anything between Selena and Heero with him a newly engaged man."

"I suppose so. There was quite a lot of gossip going about. I'm sure Trowa must have heard some of it "  
"You see what I mean? I bet this girl of Heero's knows nothing of this, seeing as to she's definitely missed out on the rich people gossip while she was away playing refugee."

That last comment for her was enough to snap Relena out of her stunned silence, but before she could actually say anything someone else came into the room and the other girls wandered back out to the party still gossiping.

So that was Heero's little game! Furious colour flooded her cheeks. Heero Yuy was using her to cover up his own affair with a married woman. It all made sense now the absurdity of why he wanted to keep the engagement going on. How dared he! Of all the despicable things to do! All the time he had been making out he was the wronged person in all this, when really it suited him to be an engaged man right now.

No wonder Selena Warback had rushed over to see him this morning! But she had soon been reassured when she had seen Relena, knowing she had absolutevly no competition in her. And Heero must have re-assured her even more when she was up in his office with him.

How dared he! How dared he use her in this way! He was disgusting, covering up his own behavior by taking advantage of this situation. He was having an affair with Selena Warback and using her to shield it from the woman's husband. This was so typical of people with wealth and power she realized with a grim laugh, the exact same way her family broke down, her parents and why should she be surprised, these disgusting swine were all the same.

But what could she do about it? There was no way she could get herself out of this engagement without putting Hilde in trouble and she wasn't prepared to do that and besides Yuy had made it perfectly clear he had no intention of releasing her. His obstinacy became transparently clear.

But she wouldn't let him think that he had got away with fooling her. Oh no, she would make sure she would let him know his sordid little affair was known to her. And she wouldn't feel guilty anymore. Why should she?

It didn't take her long to find Yuy among the crowd, his height and distinguished appearance making him conspicuous. She moved swiftly through to be at his side. What she didn't realize was that as she made her way heads turned, the men gaping and the women curious.

Heero turned to see what all the commotion was and spotted Relena walking towards him, flushed face and gleaming eyes but other than that she seemed almost unreal, as if she was floating on a cloud. He also noticed with narrowed eyes that he wasn't the only hot blooded male who seemed to have spotted her, he sighed, of course she was bound to attract attention, he actually knew the second he glimpsed at her, at the apartment, she was beautiful, of course he knew that from the first time they met but in that dress with her hair loose and showing more skin than he would have liked, soft golden creamy skin, she looked like a freaking sex goddess here to tease the entire male population that was straight.

She stood in front of him and gave him an icy look, raising one eyebrow Heero gave a questioning look. "I thought you'd got lost."

She took the glass of bubbly liquid he held out to her, flicking back her head haughtily , which made her hair catch the light giving it more shimmer, and ignoring the curious stares of the other people. "You don't seem to be particularly bothered even if I had, and might I add it is a big house the possibility of little me getting lost is high." She replied coolly, sipping the chilled Champaign.

He frowned. "Whats the matter with you?"

Relena looked up at him challengingly. "Why should there be anything wrong with me? I've merely been flushing the toilet."

"for fifteen minutes?"

She shrugged "I had a lot of shit."

"Now look Relena-"

His angry words were cut off by the appearance of their host at his side. "She's turned up, then. Heero," Quatra Rebarba grinned good naturedly, putting his hand out to Relena politely at first but as he took in her appearance from head to toe his eyes gleamed with attraction and appreciation "I am very pleased to meet you, and now I see for myself what all the fuss is about that's been going around tonight."

She smiled her mega watt smile, shaking his hand in return. "Thank you, and sorry but what fuss?"

He looked at his friends ice cold face and then back at her "well there has been a rumor going around that a woman so beautiful she looked like a goddess has been sighted in this party and I see they are no myth for myself" he paused and looked at Heero who looked even more forbidding and said "she's amazing Heero. You'll have to keep your eye on her amongst this pack of wolves, and you know I am not just being charming, if I had myself met you earlier my dear I would have asked you to marry me with a blink of an eye. However you should be safe with Heero by your side."

"that's providing he remains there," she gave her fiancé a sly look.

Heero's fingers dug painfully into her soft flesh as he put his arm about her shoulders. "where else would I go?" he teased, but his eyes told her a different story, warning her to behave.

"I have no idea she returned softly."

"This isn't a line" laughed Quatra, seemingly unaware of the tension between them, "but haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"Possibly, I work for Heero." That grip on her shoulders tightened even more and she winced with the pain from it.

Quatra looked astounded. "You do?"

"Mm'" she nodded taking no notice of the looks she was receiving from Heero. "I am one of his project analysts."

"So you are!" his amazement was obvious. "You sly devil Heero, didn't I ask her number when I came to your office, and you kept her hidden saying you didn't know it, so technically I should be engaged to her as I made the first move" he said jokingly.

"Heero likes to keep secrets," Relena put in softly.

He gave her a sharp look. "Not from you darling," he drawled.

She gave him a cold angry look. "Even from me."

Quatra laughed. "I'm sure not. He's a reformed person, engaged to be married and all that. It was the shock of my life this morning when I saw your engagement in the news paper."

"No more of a shock than it was to Heero." she smiled tightly.

"Mm, he seemed rather bowled over when I spoke to him this morning."

"No doubt he was," she agreed.

"Only because it wasn't supposed to be announced just yet," Heero put in calmly. "but you know how the press gets hold of these things."

Quatra grimaced. "oh, I know the press all right." His attention was caught and held by a woman on the other side of the room and he excused himself before going over to her.

Relena sipped the Champaign, pointedly ignoring the man at her side as she looked about her interestedly.

"what the hell is the matter with you?" Heero demanded tautly.

She gave him a chilling look, "I'm perfectly all right, thank you."

"I wasn't asking you if you were all right, I asked you what was the matter with you! You're- You're different, more-"

"More self confident, you mean. But then why shouldn't I be? You're not such a great person yourself after all, are you? I think you are disgusting!" she spat the words at him, glaring her dislike at him "and I actually felt guilty about my friend putting you through this. You deserve all that you get- and more!"

Heero's mouth tightened and he retained his temper with effort. "what the hell are you talking about?"

"You know very well what I am talking about, so don't try to act the innocent with me. I never would have believed you could stoop so low. To-"

"Heero!"

Relena didn't need to turn to know who that voice belonged to. Selena Warback! And she was smiling in an intimate way with Heero, her arm through his. But of course they didn't need to worry about gossip now, not now that Heero was engaged to her! Oh it was so humiliating to be used this way and she wanted to barf on the nearest ice bucket with Champaign looking at the sappy drama now taking place right in front of her.

She watched the two of them, watched the way Selena Warback made Heero bend his head so that she could whisper in his ear, the way he laughed throatily at whatever she had said to him.

It was several minutes before either of them seemed to become aware of her still standing there. Finally it was Selena Warback who turned to include her in the conversation.

"We meet again, Relena," she said softly, her green eyes assessing as they took in Relena's figure hugging dress. "I'm sure you didn't expect it to be so soon."

"I didn't expect it at all, Mrs Warback including a lot of other things." Relena replied politely.

The small woman gave a tinkling laugh, but the humour didn't reach her hard pebble-green eyes. "Please call me Selena," she invited graciously.

"Being Heero's fiancé you are sure to see a lot of me in future."

Relena smiled mildly "well I hope not I usually don't do threesomes" the silence that followed this comment was too charged so Relena thought to reduce it a notch down "I mean you know three people dining isn't good luck, it should be even numbers, so bring your husband along as well."

Selena laughed "Well Heero and I are such good friends id be dropping by, and Trowa is in Europe at the moment."

"Oh how devastating." Said Relena, and the sarcasm was not lost.

Those green eyes narrowed dangerously. "Yes it is." Selena glowed up at Heero. "But friends always help to heal to ease the loneliness, Heero has been so good to me during Trowa's absence."

"I am sure he has. But he could be rather pre occupied in the future, arranging the wedding, things like that." Relena smiled glowingly at Heero, uncaring of the scowl on his face. "there is always such a lot to organize, you must realize that being married yourself."

A faint flush coloured the other woman's pale cheeks.

"When is the wedding to be?"

"we-"

"oh quite soon'" Relena interrupted Heero. "We have no reason to wait. Heero is very anxious that the wedding should take place soon, aren't you darling?"  
He looked thunderous, and she knew that once they were alone he would let her feel the full force of his anger. But she didn't care about that now. He wasn't going to get away with making a fool out of her!

Selena looked less sure of herself now, looking uncertainly from Heero to Relena. "I didn't realize you'd already set a date. You've only just been engaged."

Relena looked deliberately shy "The engagement is only formality, as far as Heero and I are concerned. The marriage will take place next month."

Heero looked visibly startled, his expression becoming grimmer as she calmly met his furious gaze. "I thought we'd agreed not to disclose that," he said tautly.

She smiled at him. "As Mrs. Warback is such a friend of yours it cant possibly matter if we tell her. Besides we will be sending out the invitations quite soon, and we wouldn't want her to be too shocked when she receives hers, now would we?"

Selena Warback's head flicked back haughtily. "I'll call you tomorrow, Heero. Goodbye Relena."

"Oh surely not goodbye" she returned sweetly. "As you said we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

Another cool look was directed at her before Selena Warback swept away from them, leaving behind a cloud of perfume. That perfume seemed exclusively to belong to her, and Relena wouldn't be at all surprised if that wasn't the case. Trowa Barton Warback was rich enough to buy a thousand perfumes exclusively for the use of his wife if he wanted everyday.

Relena looked innocently up at Heero, sipping her Champaign with cool deliberation. "she is very beautiful."

Heero grasped her arm, his fingers pressing painfully onto her flesh. "Selena Wrack's looks don't seem important right at this moment," he muttered between gritted teeth.

"Really, they seemed very important to you this morning."

He frowned darkly "This morning?"

"Your important appointment."

"oh-oh, yes. Forget that for a moment," he dismissed. "why did you tell her that we were getting married next month? What game are you playing now?"

"No game Mr. Yuy, I just don't like to be used."

He shook his head dazedly. "You're being used? I thought that was my fate."

"So did I, I even felt sorry for you on behalf of my friend- but not any more you disgust me."

"That's the second time you've said that," he said curiously. "You were like this when you came back from the powder room. What happened in there?"

"How clever of you to guess," she smiled at him brightly. " just a couple of your so called friends having a cosy little chat about you. Quite enlightening really."

Right at that moment someone tapped on Heero shoulder, Relena and he looked at the new visitor to find a handsome man, just about the same age as Heero looking at them, or more precisely looking at Relena.

"Charlse" Heero nodded grimly. The man nodded in return. "I was wondering if I could have this gorgeous lady for a dance, and besides Heero shouldn't you be with your fiancé right now, instead of trying to catch the eye of the most talked about beautiful woman in the party huh?" he said looking at Relena with an all over look and then extending his hand "Charlse Bash, and you are?"

Relena smiled and accepted his hand "Relena Peacecraft" when he caught her by surprise as he kissed the base of her hand.

"Peaceraft.. are you related to Milliardo Peacaeraft by any chance."

Before Relena could answer Heero took her hand which was still being held by Charlse "Yes, she is his sister and also my fiancé Charlse, you would know better to leave now, we were just on our way home." Heero said coldly.

Charlse blinked several seconds and swore "oh damn Yuy, where in the universe did you find this beautiful creature, do you have sister by any chance?" he asked impishly ignoring the death look Heero was giving him.

"No sister, just my brother, but he is already taken." She laughed.

He smiled again "Ah nice sense of humour too, damn she is perfect, I congratulate you Yuy, even though I do have to add that I envy you at the same time, see you around Relena, I am off to pass the message that will disappoint the male population of this party who have all been dying to get a hold of you, that you are already taken" he waved and disappeared into the crowd.

"Let's leave," Heero said abruptly. "we can talk about this better alone, wait here while I make our excuse."

"I would prefer to wait outside."

"I said wait here."

"I'll be outside," she declared stubbornly, moving away before he could stop her. She could imagine what construction his friends would put on their early departure.

Let them think what they liked! She didn't care as long as she in her mind knew that it wasn't true.

At least she had got him back for using her, stirring things a little up between him and his mistress. Not that she thought he would have much difficulty explaining his way out of that, but no doubt Selena Warback would give him a difficult time for a while. Good, she thought spitefully.

"Why are you always damned stubborn?" Heero demanded on the way home.

"I am not stubborn I just don't like to be bullied."

"What did these so called friends of mine have to say. I take it that's the reason for your attitude."

"Oh, they just told me of your sordid little affair with Mrs Warback. Well I wouldn't exactly say they told me . They were discussing it between themselves, I just happen to be there at the same time." She made a determined effort not to look at him.

"My affair with Selena?" he repeatedly softly.

"Yes."

"And that's why you told her we were getting married next month?"

"Yes. She looked quite worried when I told her that," she said with satisfaction.

"So did I," he admitted grimly. "I never met anyone as impetuous as you are. I'm only surprised you haven't got yourself into more trouble than you have. Do you realize that by the end of this evening the fact that our wedding is to be next month will be all over the city?"

Now she did look at him, her mouth dropping open "Surely Mrs. Warback wouldn't-"

"No, she wouldn't. But you said it loud enough for several other people to hear. Believe me by tomorrow everyone will be expecting their invitation for our wedding."

Relena's hand flew up to her pale cheek. "Oh no!"

"Oh, yes," he nodded curtly.

"Surely they wouldn't-"

"I tell you they will."

"oh God!" now what has she done! Things seem to go from bad to worse as far as she and Heero Yuy were concerned. And now it was all her doing!

Heero sighed. "I thought an engagement was bad enough, but this is something else completely. Marriages aren't so easy to get out of."

"I am not marrying you!"

"You may damn well have to," he told her shortly.

Relena wrenched the ring from her finger and threw it onto the dashboard of the car. "I wont do anything I don't want to! You were using me to cover up your affair with Selena Warback, but I wont be a party to that any more. No doubt she will soon get over her anger with you at my saying we were getting married and you can carry on as you have been doing."

"SO you've already decided that what you heard was the truth?"

"Oh yes. She was your important appointment, remember? I suppose you told her then that our engagement was phoney. It really gave her a shock when I said we were getting married. So you can keep your ring and explain to your, mistress that it was all a mistake, that I was just being bitchy."

Heero sat forward and picked up the ring, watching as it glittered and shone. He thrust it at her. "Put it back on, the engagement still stands. Nothing has changed since this morning."

"It has as far as I'm concerned," she said calmly. "I've found out about your mistress and I wont help you fool Trowa Barton Warback, it goes strongly against my personal beliefs!"

"You will do as you're told. My threat about your friend still stands. Put the ring on," he ordered.

"I don't want to. you still even haven't asked me if I like it," she added resentfully, pushing it back on her finger when he seemed adamant that she should.

"DO you?"

"Well , yes, but I- That's isn't the point! You didn't bother to ask me earlier."

"I've asked you now. Be satisfied with that."

"Mr Yuy, I-"

"For God's sake call me Heero!"

"Do you have to be so angry all the time?" Relena quavered. "It isn't easy to suddenly be thrust into this intimacy with you when for all the time I have known you I have thought of you as nothing but my boss. It doesn't seem right for me to be calling you Heero."

"DO you know Relena, until this morning I believed myself to be quiet a patient man. Since meeting you that's changed. Everything about you angers me, your stubbornness, your impetuosity, just about everything. But until a few minutes ago I thought I was handling this situation with moderate calm." He ignored her snort of disbelief. "That was until your tongue ran away with you just once too often, as it did just now. I hope you have more forbearance over the weekend."

Relena's eyes widened. "Over the weekend?"

"Mm, something else I'm sure you hadn't thought of," he gave a wry smile. "My mother and father have invited us down to their country place for the weekend."

Her heart sank. "I didn't know you had any family."

"Oh yes, besides my parents I have a brother of twenty two and a sister of eighteen. I need hardly say that they are all anxious to meet you."

His taunting voice angered her. "Did you have to tell them? Surely we didn't have to involve your family in all this?"

Heero stopped the car outside the building that contained her flat, turning to face her in the confines of the car. "I didn't tell them- you did"

"I didn't-"

"They found out the same way I did, Relena. The only difference being that they were pleased about it."

She suddenly felt breathless by his closeness. He might be arrogant and cynical, but he was still the handsomest man she had ever seen. Tonight at the party he had easily stood out as the most attractive man there, a certain aloofness about him making him a challenge to any woman.

She looked away from the warmth in his blue eyes. "Your family wants you to get married?"

"My brother and sister consider me quite ancient not to have settled down, as they put it, with a family of my own. I'm sure you think the same way, you're about their age," he said almost thoughtfully.

"You could hardly marry when the woman in your life is already married," she put in bitchily, still reeling under his potent attraction- and resenting every moment of it.

"That's true," he agreed mildly. "i think my family are going to like you. You have my mother's way of thinking, black is black and white is white and grey is just another lighter shade of black."

"I wouldn't consider you grey, Mr Yuy. You're definitely black."

"As the Devil, Hmm?" he mocked.

"Himself," she nodded in agreement.

"My mother is going to love you," he smiled. "she considers my behaviour reprehensible."

"I think I am going to like your mother too."

Heero watched her closely, that smile still on his lips. "You're not at all as i imagined you to be."

"As you- as you imagined me to be?" she sounded her surprise. "I didn't think you even knew i existed." This conversation was proving interesting.

"Oh yes." He settled back more comfortably in his seat, stretching his long legs out before him. "Can you see me missing a beautiful woman?" he taunted but at the same time his eyes made an all over look at her. "you always looked a cool little thing, sitting there behind that huge desk, always neat and always tidy and indifferent."

"I am not little," she said crossly. "You keep calling me that."

"You seem little to me, you must be at least a foot shorter than me."

"I should think so, your at least six foot two."

"Six four actually."

"Well then. At Five foot three I consider myself medium height for a woman."

"You see what i mean, your appearance is deceptive. You're a fiery little thing. Quite surprising really."

"I have a temper like anyone else, but I am not fiery," Relena denied.

"Oh yes, you are. I never would have thought it with those cool blue eyes of yours." He sat up suddenly, his look cool again. "Isnt it time you disappeared like Cinderella?"

Relena stiffened. "I don't consider myself to be in the least like Cinderella. But i musnt keep you from your- your friends. Its only eleven thirty, i am sure you have no intention of going to bed yet-at least, not on your own."

"You see, another surprise." He didn't appear to be angered by her words, more amused. "I wouldn't have thought the sweet little thing i considered you to be capable of such terrible thoughts. Trowa Barton Warback maybe away from home , but i have no intention of sharing his wife's bed in his absence."

Relena turned to open the car door. "Then maybe it will be your own bed you occupy, but not alone."

"I never sleep alone," he told her softly. "i have a rather large cat called Gem who insists on sleeping at the foot of my bed." He laughed openly at her indignation. "You shouldn't jump to conclusions, little girl."

"Will you stop calling me that!"

Heero shook his head slowly. "I think perhaps i should keep reminding myself thats what you are. You can be quite attractive when your angry. But i don't play with little girls," he added hardly.

She thrust the door open far enough for her to get out. "goodnight Mr Yuyu!"

"Relena!" he stopped her just as she was about to slam the door shut behind her.

"Yes?" she asked tautly, deliberately averting her head.

"I'll pick you up at two thirty tomorrow, that way we'll arrive in time for tea," he informed her.

"how nice," she retorted sarcastically. "are you sure that when it comes to dinner i'll know which knives and fork to use?"

With a slam of his own car door he came quickly around to her side, wrenching her startled face round to meet his look. "You can dislike me all you want Relena, but leave my family out of this vendetta you have against me.. i wont have you being sarcastic about any member of my family. Don't you think its about time you snapped out of this persecution complex of yours, stop thinking everyone is putting you down all the time?"

"Why you-" her hand flew up, but it never made contact with his arrogant face, his fingers passing round her wrist squeezing so tightly she felt sure he had cut off her circulation. "You bast-"

"Dont say it, Relena." He threatened. "that's the foulest word in the English language."

Her eyes were darker in shade with feeling. "then it suits you perfectly!"

"You little hellcat!" he said fiercely. "If you have to hate me i might as well give you a damn good reason for it!"

He pulled her roughly against him, bending his head to loom over her for several long seconds. Relena watched him as if in a dream, watching as he lowered his head, his lips claiming hers in a kiss that was totally savage. He forced her lips apart, his arms like steel bands as she struggled to be free.

He persisted in that kiss until all the fight went out of her, her whole body feeling bruised. Against her will she found herself responding, her mouth moving beneath him as the kiss became gentler, Heero's mouth caressing now rather than demanding.

Her arms moved up about his neck, his hand moving searchingly across her bare back caressing as much skin as possible, it seemed as he was trying to mould her with his hands as they stretched along her spine sending tiny shots of electricity. This was incredible! Heeero Yuy was kissing her and she liked it, loved it even. His mouth and body had taken possession of her in away that was totally masterful.

He put her away from him as quickly as he had pulled her into his arms. "Get inside!" he ordered harshly. "i'll see you tomorrow."

Relena made her way slowly up to her flat, still dazed from his unexpected kiss. That he was a master of the art she had no doubt, and her burning anger soon turned to something different. Instead of making her hate him he had just confirmed that she was attracted to him!

**Well there you have it! Hope you guys enjoyed it and just to keep you on your toes I am gonna sort of reveal a little of my next chapter, its gonna have a little lime….. and a little competition with whom I am not gonna tell you, that's for you to figure out and some carzy crazy moments…. gv**

**Plus I have given Heero Yuy a family, something he usually never haves in any of the fics I've read and including the anime, but I thought we'll have his characteristics but we'll make him a new person here, so hopefully you guys like it. Believe me the family will play a major role in the few chapter to come. **

**Review!**

**P.S. oh and my exams finished on the 1****st**** of August so I will have some time to write more chapters..**


End file.
